This invention preferred embodiment is of a single replaceable shoe adapted to be secured to the lower front end of a cultivator ripper shank. The shoe comprises a slip-on member having a pointed plate at one of its ends. A stirrup is secured on the underside of the other of its ends. A vertical fin is secured on the plate on the side thereof opposite from its stirrup and midway of the ends of that side. The shoe is adapted to have its plate end opposite from its point inserted into a slot provided at the lower end of a cultivator ripper shank, and with the shoe stirrup snugly enveloping the lower end of said shank. Upon such insert, the fin on the shoe is in parallel alignment ahead of the lower front sharp edge of the ripper shank, for diverting soil by the fin and consequent soil wear of the lower shank leading edge upon cultivator use, and for preventing soil ripper shank caused hooving or slick piling against adjacent crop rows, when cultivator used between rows in cultivating such crops.